A Princess & Her Pirate
by S7AC3101
Summary: What if Emma grew up in the enchanted forest? What if the curse never happened because Daniel never died? Emma has become of age and is expected to be married soon, but there are people who lie to steal her parent's kingdom. One ball will change her life forever, one thief will open her eyes and save her but will he be her true love or will it be someone else? -A/U
1. Chapter 1

Emma was stood on her marble balcony outside her window leaning on the railing while watching the sun rise up above the mountains, the castle was eerily silent but Emma had gotten used to the silence over the past years. She was just about to go and get ready for the day ahead when she saw a ship on the horizon, the sun was seeping through the masts _it looks magical, enchanted almost _thought Emma when a knock at the door woke her from her thoughts.

Emma opened the wooden gold decorated door and there before her was her mother, "Emma why are you not ready yet? We have a lot to do to get ready for your ball."

"Do we have to throw a ball for my birthday can't we just you know celebrate within the family?" Protested Emma as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Emma we have been through this, me and your father want you to marry through love and not politics but for that to happen you need to meet people at balls as you are nearing marriage age which means you need to find him soon."

Emma and her mother had spent hours walking around the castle making sure the decorations and food was ready for the ball then once they had finished inside the castle, Snow and Emma went into the village to invite the villagers and buy a new dress for Emma; or well that was the plan Snow had in mind but not Emma. She had and enough of the ball for one day and Emma planned on sneaking away while Snow was distracted with the villagers.

Emma walked to the docks to look out at the horizon which was her favourite place as she dreamed what it would be like to travel the world. Emma pulled her midnight blue cloak tighter as the wind was starting to get cold, "what's a woman like you doing out here by herself?" Asked a deep allusive voice from behind her, Emma slowly turned round, the wind blew her hood down which caused her wavy blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders. Before her stood a tall brown haired man with stubble and storm coloured eyes, dressed in a long black leather coat with black trousers, boots and top he was almost pirate looking.

"Getting away from my annoying mother, what about you sir?" asked Emma as she admired the mysterious man "Well I saw a young lass and thought I need to speak to her" responded the man. "The name is Killian Jones what about you lass?" Asked the pirate his mouth growing into a half smirk, Emma ignored his question "You look like a man with a ship." Observed Emma "My ship? She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seeing many strange glittering shores."

Emma smiled at him which he mirrored, "well sir are you just going to leave a lady waiting or are you going to show her your marvel of a ship?" Killian gestured for her to follow him which she did but to her dismay as she took a step off of the curb which she was standing on she tumbled and landed in his arms. "Going for an embrace are we? Rather forward don't ya think?" Stated Killian with a devilish smile to which Emma responded with a roll of her eyes.

As she patted down her dress she noticed that he had no left hand, he had a hook, her gaze went back up to him and behind she saw her mother watching them, "I have to go, maybe we will meet again" stated Emma as she gave him a smile.

As she made her way over to her mother she could feel his eyes on her watching her walk away, she turned back to him; "I'm Emma by the way." The pirate smiled at her and she went back over to her mother.

So who was that?" Asked Snow as she linked arms with her daughter, "No one." Replied Emma suppressing a smile, "doesn't look like no one, did you invite him to the ball?" Emma had been so occupied with forgetting about the ball, that the thought of inviting him had slipped her mind. She turned round to see if he was still there but he was gone, the smile slowly faded from Emma's face as she started to think maybe she wouldn't see him again, he was a pirate after all he could have been just buying supplies then leaving.

After the carriage ride home Emma had been sent by Snow to go and try on the dress she brought her for the ball. To Emma's surprise the dress fitted perfectly and looked amazing, it was a grey dress which flowed down to the ground with a silk under dress and gems cascading downwards like frost it also had a gem waistband just underneath the chest wrap around.

Emma took the dress off and put back on her pink dress which after the ball gown felt different, it felt heavy compared to the ball gown which was light and loose. Emma went to her window and she could see the ships all in the docks and she thought about Killian which sent a smile straight across her face, right there and then she decided that from now until the ball, whenever she could, she would go to the docks and see if he was still there so she could invite him to the ball.

She started to daydream about it but was snapped out of it when her friend Belle whom she had grown up with came into her room. They spent the night talking about the ball and Killian, Belle had agreed to help her anyway she could to find Killian before the ball. Eventually after hours of talking and laughing Belle had to leave to go home; Emma then got ready for bed and with one last look out to the horizon she went to bed with a smile on her face looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. The Jolly Roger

**Belle rushed into Emma's room to wake her, she opened the curtains then gently tapped Emma to wake her "Morning belle" mumbled Emma as she stretched her arms above her head. Belle kept pacing the floor while Emma dressed into a scarlet dress which was a corset at top which flowed down into a skirt with a trail, then she arranged her hair up into a bun, Belle draped her cloak over her shoulders and tied it at the front. They walked to the front gate to meet Snow as again She and Emma needed to go to the village once more but this time it was to meet with her father Charming as he had a surprise for Emma for her birthday.**

**The carriage ride was bumpy but luckily short, Snow had drawn the white curtains shut so Emma couldn't see where they were going. The carriage came to an abrupt stop that nearly throw Emma from her seat, the door opened and before them was the dock Emma looked at her mother who was smiling and gestured for Emma to get out first. She made her way towards her father who stood there hand on sword with his dark purple cloak swaying in the cold winters wind, he wore his usually red overcoat with gold embroidery and his high black boots that blended in with his black trousers. When he saw her he shot her a smile. They shared a hug then linked arms as they walked down the path through all the ships, Emma was memorized by all the different types of ships that were they; there were all the royal ships arriving for her ball each one was different and each one had the symbol and colours of its desired royal family, then further away from the royal ships were all the trade ships which had among them a few pirate ships and the fisherman ships. Emma and her father stopped in front of a vast dark purple and red ship that on it in a gold intricate style was written ****Swan. **

**Charming and Snow had left Emma on the ship which her father had gotten her for when they go on adventures and family visits together. Emma had spent what felt like hours admiring the ship, exploring it and all its features when she noticed the sun was slowly setting so she headed towards the grey horse her parents had left her for her journey back to the castle. Emma was stroking the horse after giving it an apple when someone came up behind her who she assumed was Belle as she always loved spending time with the horses, but when she turn it was not Belle who stood before her but Killian.**

**He reached past her to give the horse a gentle stroke then he placed his hand back onto his sword, "Ah me lass we meet again, and what bring you here?" questioned Killian with a smirk on his face, "you know I'm still waiting to see this ship of yours I'm starting to doubt whether or not you actually own one" teased Emma with a smile. "So the young lass gets a ship of her own and then believes she knows whether or not someone owns a ship" Killian placed his arm out for Emma to take, without hesitation Emma placed her hand on his forearm. "Come me lady, let me show you the beauty in my life" "Killian such a gentleman aren't you? Is she prettier than me?" "She's close but nothing could beat your blonde locks" replied Killian with a devilish smile. Emma blushed a deep crimson colour, Killian noticed this and smiled at her. They walked for a moment in silence and looking up she observed a fine ship with the name; "The Jolly Roger" inscribed along the side.**

**The vessel was beautiful in every aspect from its rich mahogany colour to the way the sails swayed in the breeze. The ship was completely magnificent "oh my, Killian this ship is a marvel. Seriously I'm lost for words." She continued staring at it in awe, she didn't see many ships and even hers paled in comparison to his. He looked at her and smiled, "aye, she certainly is a wonder. How about I show you around?" Emma nodded and took his hand as he led her up onto the deck. It got even better being on deck, barrels and rope were neatly arranged on either side of the deck. She wandered around and listened to Killian explaining all about his ship and some of the stories he had lived through from sirens to treasure islands.**

**It was enchanting, the way he told them with the hint of a smile and the hint of laughter in his voice. She watched the way his mouth moved and wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, with the feeling of his stubble on her face. Emma told herself that she would get to feel that soon. "Fancy having a look below deck Miss Swan?" She nodded eagerly and followed him as he opened the hatch and went down the stairs. There was a table with a map covering the worktop; scribbles and markings smothered the map. There was a cabinet filled with treasures and a large bottle of rum.**

**He wandered over to the cabinet and opened it, taking the bottle out he placed it onto the table "drink?" She looked the bottle "well I um not sure, I've never had rum before." He smiled and got two glasses out "don't worry, there's a first time for everything." She blushed and he poured two glasses of rum. He handed her one and she gratefully took it. Taking a sip she swallowed it but ended up choking and coughing. "Can't you hold your liquor Swan?" He teased as he took a sip without any trouble. "Just a slight surprise that's all." She took another sip, but this time she managed not to cough. It left a burning sensation in her stomach, something she wasn't used to. But like Killian said; there's a first time for everything.**

**Finishing their drinks, he continued the tour of the ship until they were back on the docks. "That was wonderful, thank you Killian." She smiled warmly at him, "my pleasure Swan." She suddenly remembered that she hadn't invited him to the ball yet. "You are coming tonight aren't you? I mean to my birthday ball?" She suddenly felt awkward, there wouldn't be anything worse than saying he couldn't go. "See you in a gown? I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked away slightly embarrassed.**

**He cupped her chin with his hand and gently pushed her head upwards. She stared intensely into his stormy eyes and leaned in, she could smell rum on his breath. She closed her eyes as was about to kiss him until she heard Belle calling her name. Pulling away she smiled at him, and Belle came over. Emma leaned in and whispered "tonight" to Killian who grinned before turning towards her best friend.**

"**I'm afraid Emma it's time to go back." With a sorrowful smile Emma nodded and they strolled back to the castle to get ready for the ball "Like your parents say if its true love you will always find each other" Reassured Belle. When they got back to the castle they headed straight for Emma's room as they had to get ready for the ball. **

**Emma had dressed into her grey gemmed ball gown and sat down for Belle to do her hair they had agreed upon having her hair with natural curls and to put a few diamond clip in to make it look enchanting. Belle had loose curls with the sides pinned back with diamond clips and she wore a yellow dress which consisted of a corset; with gold embroidery and gems on the corset and across the sleeves, with long ball gown skirt. Once they had finished getting ready and were waiting as Emma didn't want to go down straight away they both looked out over the horizon watching the sailor and captains attend to their ships, they stood there until there was a knock at the door which signalled that the ball was ready for them. Belle and Emma shared a glance then Emma took a deep breathe in a together with linked arms they made their way out of her room and towards the grand hall.**

_**Author Notes: Happy New Year! Will post next chapter as soon as I can so I have exams next week.**_


	3. The Hunter, The Dancer & The Pirate

"Belle why am I so nervous?" They both stood in front of the massive wooden doors leading into the party, they could hear the sound of people and music coming through the doors but Emma had only one thought on her mind: Killian. "What if he doesn't turn up?" Belle smiled at her, "he will stop worrying Emma, he likes you doesn't he?" Emma smiled and nodded, she was right. He said he was going to be here and he would, she was just being stupid. The guards pushed open the doors, Belle and Emma walked in side by side and headed towards Snow and Charming who were deep in conversation with Regina and Daniel who were friends of her mother; Regina had saved her when she was a child and as payment Snow's father offered to marry her which she agreed to but she had fallen in love with a stable boy called Daniel who she with Snow's help ran away with, her and Daniel occasionally visit them. "Emma I have been waiting for you there's someone I want you to meet, he is friends with Regina." Regina smiled at her and nodded her head in his direction.

"That is Graham Humbert" Snow pushed Emma towards him with a huge smile on her face, Emma stumbled over to him and awkwardly smiled at him; he was tall muscular with brown hair, thick neat stubble and dark grey-blue eyes. Emma thought he was handsome. "You must be Emma" guessed Graham as he gracefully bowed, in which Emma responded with a curtsy. They talked about their interest and what Graham does as a living which was hunting, after that the conversation ran dry. After talking to him for what felt like hours Emma thought that Graham was attractive to say the least, and he was a proper gentleman but he lacked the adventure and the fire in his heart that Hook had and without that spark she just couldn't feel a connection. And he was overly kind, like Emma was a pile of cards or made of glass. She could look after herself, if someone upset her she'd smack them one before getting hurt about it. They had said their goodbyes and then headed in different directions which was when she bumped into a man.

The man smile at her as he placed his hands on her arms to steadied her "Hello, and who may you be" asked the man, "I'm- um Emma" responded Emma thrown off by the touch of his hands. "It's nice to meet you Emma, I am Neal" Neal bowed his head then gestured for Emma to sit at the table he was heading towards. "You're looking beautiful Emma" he smiled but she felt uneasy around him. Something about him made her feel uncomfortable and she could still feel the touch of his hand on her shoulder- something which she didn't like people to do, but despite this uncomfortable feeling there was something about him; maybe his smile? That made the physical contact not so much of a problem, but whatever it was she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she would see him. Neal bowed slightly and held his hand out for Emma to take "would you care for a dance my princess?" requested Neal with a smile.

Heads turned and jaws dropped as the couple took the centre of the hall, every eye was on her. She took her hand in his and took a deep breath, their feet slowly began moving in time with each other. Her heart pounded she knew if she did just one thing wrong everyone would see. Luckily for her she had been taking classes. Neal was fluid in all movement, she didn't know he could dance so gracefully. Having this dance with him relaxed her and she slowly got more comfortable and performing more intricate steps and moves. The music was sweet and gentle it livened her senses and gave her a calming sense of pleasure. She dared a glance at other people who stood in a large circle, the reactions were that of amazement and awe. Dancing was a skill that took lots of practice but Emma had seemed to pick it up far quicker than the average dancer. She looked up at Neal to see that he was staring at her, she smiled at him to which he mirrored. She suddenly felt nervous and conscious of everyone watching their every move, but she there in his arms Emma felt safe and at ease.

After the dance Charming had taken Neal for a walk around the grounds. Emma went to the balcony and closed the door behind her, she rested her head against the cold metal for a while then she heard a noise behind her she froze, when she didn't hear it again she shook her head thinking she must just be hearing things. She put her hands on the cold marble railing closed her eyes then took some long deep breathes. "hard day was it lass" commented a allusive voice from behind her "I will scream and the guards will come running" threated Emma "Now if you thought I was a threat you would have done that a while ago." Emma could almost feel his smile from the comment, she spun around and as she had hoped there before her stood Killian, she returned his smile.

"I thought you changed your mind." Expressed Emma "And leave a stunning lass like you stranded" teased Killian as he stepped closer which made Emma take a step back but she found herself stuck between the railing and Killian; She couldn't resist but look into his stormy eyes which she thought ironically suited him, the moonlight had made then more intense along with his short stubble which defined his jaw whenever the moonlight hit his jawline. "You don't look like you're dressed for a ball. It's almost as if you didn't plan on coming" analysed Emma, Killian was staring into her eyes then a roguish smile appeared on his face "and here was me thinking you thought I looked devilishly handsome in this outfit" he took another step towards Emma, she was trying to hold back the longing to kiss him. "I'm winning you over, I can feel it" Killian lowered his gaze to her lips, he tucked a stray hair behind Emma's ear, Emma placed her hands on his chest to stop him leaning towards her. "You couldn't handle it" teased Emma "perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it" replied Killian with a smirk, Emma seized his coat and drew him closer to her. She felt the warmth from his lips, tasted the rum from his mouth; an intense feeling something she hadn't felt before, he rested his hand at the side of her face with his thumb caressing her jawline. The kiss became more persistent until unexpectedly they heard a knock at the door, they separated she gestured for him to hide against the wall then she walked towards the door. Belle stood before her with her face full of worry and concern "Is everything okay Belle?" asked Emma worried for her friend "Emma I need to talk to you after the ball" there was a moment of silence, Emma opened her mouth to reply when Belle interrupted her "Can you just meet me in your room after the dance" Emma nodded then gave her friend a reassuring hug. Once Belle had walked away Emma glanced towards the balcony where he was watching her but when she got there he was gone. Emma let out a deep sigh, she was exhausted from talking to everyone in the ball and she didn't want to return to it and she was now full of concern for her friend as to what she wanted to talk about, so Emma decided to retire back to her room and wait for Belle.

Killian was making his way out of the castle grounds to return to his ship when a tall dirty blonde haired man stepped out in front of him. They both had their hands rested upon their swords, the man was looking him up and down like he was judging him until his eyes rested upon his left hand. "So you're the pirate Hook." "That I am. So you have heard of me." Replied hook with a smirk. "Stay away from my daughter. You're never going to get her, you're nothing but a pirate. She's never going to like you". Hook drummed his fingers on his sword, looked down and with a slight smirk on his face he clenched his hand into a fist which collided with Charming's jaw, Charming fell onto his right knee with one hand on his chin and the other stopping him from falling over, Hook flexed out his hand and walked away from him leaving the castle grounds.

_Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, next one should hopefully be written soon._

_I had my exams and I was trying to finish another story I have stopped writing. _

_Co-write with Nibbles131 _


End file.
